


An Invitation He Can't Refuse

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Het, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Open Marriage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 20 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Bill/Fleur/Remus, strap-on (barely), "I won't let go until you do", mind reader, cherry</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Invitation He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 20 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Bill/Fleur/Remus, strap-on (barely), "I won't let go until you do", mind reader, cherry

Remus could feel Bill's eyes on him through the whole Order meeting and it didn't take a mind reader to see the hunger in them.

He might be married now but Bill still had a craving for cock.

Remus made it a point to linger a little longer than usual afterwards and it paid dividends when Bill cornered him.

"Remus," he said, leaning casually against the door frame. Remus couldn't look away from his cherry red lips just begging to be kissed. 

Bitten.

"How's Fleur?" Remus asked, impressed that Bill barely reacted.

"She's well, thank you. In fact, when I mentioned I'd be seeing you, it was her suggestion that you pay us a visit."

_Well._ An unexpected twist, to be sure, but not an unwelcome one. Remus had no qualms whatsoever about sharing a bed with both Bill and Fleur. 

He already knew that Bill loved anything in his arse. Cock, fingers, tongue, beads and dildos. If Fleur was as _accommodating_ as her husband, Remus would be a fool to turn down the invitation.

"I'd hate to disappoint my wife." Bill's eyes smouldered with desire and his lips twitched as he added, "I won't let you go until you agree to be our guest."

Remus smiled. "It would be my pleasure." 

"On the contrary," Bill said, leaning in close, the scent of his arousal filling Remus's senses, "it will be ours."


End file.
